


Persona 3 Tumblr Ficlets

by tomurai



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other characters in background, Pre-Poly, Underage Drinking, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurai/pseuds/tomurai
Summary: Collection of short ficlets I wrote and posted on tumblr in 2014, from august to september.





	1. Chores

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded december 9, 2018, in light of tumblr's new policies. original posting date for each ficlet in chapter notes. 
> 
> this chapter originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on oneword, a site that gives you a one word prompt and then 60 seconds to write for it. 
> 
> this ficlet is very silly.

Aigis found chores to be very silly. She did not enjoy folding her bedsheets or Ryoji’s, nor did she like washing the dishes and clothing. 

However, when her boyfriends looked at her like she was the One True Lord, she sometimes felt like it was all worth it.


	2. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random prompt generator site.
> 
> alcohol, underage intoxication, and drinking without knowledge (although not through deception) + emetophobia warning. no one interacts with minato.

Minato was sure that he had taken the right glass when the monk had ordered them drinks, but now he wasn’t so sure. Now the flashing lights and pounding music hurt his head, and he couldn’t see anyone he knew. 

He felt his way towards the bathroom, and, once inside, threw up. He balanced himself shakily against the side of the cubicle, then made his way out and through the crowd in a stupor, somehow able to survive all the way back to and inside of the dorm, where he collapsed onto his bed and fell into a blissful slumber.


	3. Glowering Was What She Did Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a prompt on seventh sanctum, a random generator site. the title is from a prompt from [this](http://www.adammaxwell.com/lost-the-plot/writing-prompts-generator/) random prompt generator.

Aigis glowered at Ryoji as he dragged the blue-haired boy around. She didn’t know why she didn’t like Ryoji, nor why she felt a deep sense of wrong when he was with Minato. All she knew was that she couldn’t start something without proof, and she had no proof beyond an uneasy feeling, so she glowered.


	4. Chameleon Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. the title is from a challenge i did, to shuffle play all tracks in your music library and then write something during the period of time the song played.

They seemed to think that no-one knew about them. 

Yukari had seen them in the arcade, laughing. 

Mitsuru had spied them at karaoke, laughing and singing together. 

Akihiko had watched from outside as the two sat in the café, laughing and chatting, before Ryoji leaned in a little and Minato looked around before pushing him away. 

Ken had seen them sitting at the park, Ryoji hanging upside-down from the bars, Minato sitting next to him and smiling. 

Aigis frowned. This was serious. The scarfed boy was dangerous. He could not be allowed near Minato. Now, what to do?


	5. Requiem for the Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted august 12, 2014. part of the shuffle music library challenge i did. 
> 
> the length of the song probably explains how disjointed this feels?

That night, they killed Death. 

He had been stalking them throughout the floors and Minato was fully away that they were powerful enough—more than, really—and so he brought with him his best team. They blocked the Reaper’s attacks and reflected some back at him. 

Minato laid back on his bed, now, in the dark of the early morning. 

He needed to sleep, but he would rather do it in class than now, as he was just coming down from the high that he had felt, defeating something so powerful in a fair fight. It was more than enough to make him look forward to the coming days.


	6. Pleading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted september 25, 2014. slightly edited for spelling december 9, 2018. the title is from oneword.

You fall, again and again and again in her dreams. 

You reach out for her, to tell her that you’re all right, that what she saw never happened and never will, cannot happen to one so powerful as you, but you can’t. 

Instead you spend your nights in her dreams pleading with her to realize that there’s no reason to be trapped in the past.


End file.
